ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
M2
M2 was a robot that competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars. It reached the Series Semi-Finals of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The exact reason behind M2's name is unclear. Craig Charles implied that it was named after the English motorway, although it is plausible that it stands for Mincer 2, based on the fact that the team failed to qualify for Series 4 with a robot named Mincer. The team's website names M2 as the successor to Mincer, but whether this means it is a sequentially named robot is not clear. Robot History M2 competed in Heat A of the Seventh Wars, and made a strong start to its heat against Tiberius 3, Shell Shock and Vader in the first round. Despite being the only newcomer in this battle, M2 still dominated the battle, by flipping the other robots around with its powerful flipper. It singled out Shell Shock, flipping it over onto its side. Before Shell Shock could then self-right using its side self-righting arms, M2 threw it into the arena side wall, and then out of the arena, making M2 the first robot to do this in Series 7. M2 quickly followed up this success by dispatching the immobilised Vader in the same way, but not before Vader had smashed part of M2's flipper, which took urgent repairs in the pit. This put M2 through to the next round along with Tiberius 3, after the repairs were made in the pits, M2 was then put up against the number 9 seeds Pussycat. In this battle, M2's thick shell protected it from any more than superficial damage from Pussycat's blade, Pussycat could only scratch the shell of M2. It attempted to flip Pussycat out of the arena several times, but failed to succeed. It managed to get Pussycat stuck on its side towards the end, with Pussycat only recovering as cease was called, the battle resulted in a judges' decision, but the judges gave the victory to M2, sending the newcomers through to the Heat Final, where they were up against Tiberius 3 for the second time in the heat. In the Heat Final, M2 was seized by Tiberius 3, being crushed by the powerful beak. It broke away, but it soon became apparent to the team that M2 had a punctured tyre, and was driving to the right on every move. The drivers managed to recover by using gentle movements and controlled M2 into a powerful flip, which caused Tiberius 3 to land in the pit. This put M2 through to the Series Semi-Finals. In the Semi-Finals, M2 was drawn up against the more experienced Atomic machine in the first round, as Atomic was larger and had a more powerful flipper, as well as having more experience, M2 went into this battle as the underdogs. Despite the size disadvantage, M2 put up a good fight, almost flipping Atomic out of the arena. However, towards the end of the fight, both were wearing down and M2 was ultimately pinned against the arena side wall and was then flipped out of the arena by Atomic, eliminating M2 from the competition. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:UK Robot Wars Semi-Finalists Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with acronyms for names Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots that Won in Qualifiers Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:Robots from Hampshire